The Past Is Not The Present, Kukai
by ILoveYouDear
Summary: A triangular love story with 2 boys Kukai and Tadase for Hinamori Amu . But with the strong bond holding Tadase and Amu, Kukai wants to break it apart since he already admitted he loved Amu years ago. But what happens when someone called Ai steps in...?
1. The Experience

Hey Guys,

This is my new story. TadaseXAmu and KukaiXAmu Romance on the way!

Please review

Love ya all.

(Flashback of Amu's Childhood…. Amu's Point of View)

My father brought me to a park since it was my 6th birthday. The park was filled with people in varied ages.

Dad spoke to me "Amu, do you want ice-cream?"

I smiled my wide smile. "Yeah"

He looked at the queue gradually growing. He looked at me with a serious face. "Stay here. I'll be back" My father made a sprint towards the ice-cream line and was no where to be seen.

This was the first time my father ever left me alone. I mean seriously "Alone". I started to sob and ran towards a silent area in the park. Several men approached me. There were four of them.

"Hey" One beefy one smirked at me. I jumped backwards. "Do you want candy?"

I nodded my head furiously, just to show my obsession with sweeties.

"Here's the deal" A skinny guy with specs said. "We'll give you candy if you tell us about your father"

"Why?" I asked with a pitch of fear. "Why do big beefy men want to stalk my family?"

The beefy man laughed and stroked my face with his sweaty hands. I was shaking. "Your father owes us big time!"

"What is big time?" I scratched my head.

"Money; stacks and stacks of it" A really tanned man said. "We're going broke. He borrows without return"

"Can I have the candy?" I asked.

"Fox, give the little girl the _candy" _Three of them said in unison to Fox.

Fox handed me the candy and kept his eyes on mine. I freaked. "What?"

"We want information about your dad" Fox said icily.

"I don't know anything…" I confessed.

There was an awkward silence. The really beefy man screamed in fury. "Fuck you!"

"Can't believe even a little girl could trick us" The gang looked around to see if there was anyone looking. When they made sure they were safe, they circled round me. My heart sprinted.

The man with glasses reached for my skirt and started pulling it off. My skirt ended up on the ground. My underwear was showing like an offering.

I screamed. "What are you doing?!"

Fox snorted. "Something we always do to beautiful girls"

The leader of the gang (The really muscular one) started to reach for my shirt and unbuttoned it. I couldn't do anything to defend myself. I'm weak. I'm only six.

Suddenly…..

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A boy around my age saw me as he bellowed at the gang. He smiled at me, though I was almost too ashamed to face him. (I was almost naked)

"You can't do anything, Kukai. We're bigger. We're smarter and we're stronger than you!" The tanned guy bragged

_Kukai… What a great name for a boy._

"You are such dreadful brothers!" Kukai glared at them, especially Fox. "I'm really disappointed at you. Don't think that mom won't know"

Kukai helped himself walk towards me, picked up my skirt and handed it to me. "Hey, I'm Kukai Souma"

I flushed. "H-hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, T-thanks for s-saving me"

Kukai beamed. "It's alright. I couldn't believe my brothers actually rape girls" He turned to the four boys and men. "Apologize to Amu. Now"

They all had their faces down and apologized obediently. I only nodded and sobbed in embarrassment. Kukai lent me his shoulder and carried me in his arms whilst my feet were shaking nonstop.

"It's going to be alright" He whispered into my hair. "I won't let those bastards do anything to you again"

"Thanks. Can you bring me back to my father? He's by that bench over there" I said.

Kukai nodded. "Amu…. Can I do something before that?"

"Yes"

His face reached mine and we were staring at each other's pupils. I could almost see his retina. Kukai smiled and kissed me loudly.

I gasped and touched my lips. My face was reddening obviously.

"Amu…!" My father was calling me from afar. "Amu…. Where are you?"

I almost let go of Kukai and ran to my father. But I couldn't possibly run yet since my hands were held tightly in his. "I love you"

Oh. My. Gosh… I went even more crimson in the face. "Thank you, Kukai." I let go and ran to my father.

"I was SO worried about you, Amu. Oh goodness, I thought you were kidnapped or raped!"

I grinned. "I was"

Do you call that experience "Love at first sight?" There was a powerful beat under my chest. I couldn't breathe by the thought of Kukai Souma. But I never saw him again.

Why do you only meet the best person in the world once?

(Present time. Amu's Point of View)

It was the first day of my life at secondary school. There were many people I didn't recognize, since many came from different primary schools from me.

My only friends considered of Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya and Fujisaki Nagihiko.

The math teacher, Nakajima Sensei spoke. "Class, there would be a transfer student this year. It would be great if you all could act nice when he settles in"

Everybody awaited the new student to step in….Excitement flushed the room.

I abruptly saw well-polished school shoes step inside the classroom. I took a deep breath. Everyone applauded. Some girls screamed.

"Welcome yourself to Fujita High School. Introduce yourself!" Nakajima Sensei smiled.

"Hey, I'm Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you all" The boy introduced himself. My heart skipped a beat.

_Souma Kukai. Souma Kukai. SOUMA KUKAI?!_

Oh, My Gosh….

"Settle down next to Hinamori San, Souma Kun" The teacher said warmly. Kukai nodded and sat down to my right since it was an empty seat.

I slapped my hands to my face. This was NOT happening. The boy sitting to my right kissed me when I was six. I touched my lips once again.

Kukai looked at me and smiled. He murmured. "I remembered that kiss we had"

I choked on my saliva and looked at him. "Why _did _you kiss me?"

Nakajima sensei was talking about the history of the Pythagoras' Theorem and it practically bored me to death. Kukai seemed to be bored too. I chuckled.

Time was flowing along the current. Kukai kept staring at me throughout the lesson.

The break bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom and headed to the playground. All that was left inside was Kukai and I.

"Amu" He broke the silence. "Do you still love me?"

I said softly. "Kukai, it's a long time ago. Forget it."

"Amu" Souma looked me in the eyes. They were shining. "No matter what, I still love you. From that special day onwards, you were on my mind"

I realized that I said the wrong thing. Both of us were silenced for a moment.

"I'll repeat it: Do you still love me?" He was too determined. I sighed.

"No. I have another person in my mind" I took his hand and held it tight in mine. "But I really thank you for saving me on that day"

Kukai's fists hit the table real hard and I shuddered. He got up with his face down. "Who is that person you love?"

"Hotori Tadase" I whispered.

Kukai ran out of the room with burning rage. I paced out of the classroom many moments later, still under shock. In the corridor, I felt the presence of my boyfriend, Tadase.

"Hey" Tadase approached me and gave me a fat hug. "I've been wary about that Kukai Souma boy. He seems to like you very much…"

"Don't feel jealous" I touched his face. "I love you more than him"

I leaned closer to Tadase and kissed him hard; our mouths in harmony. "I love you, Tadase. Don't feel sad"

(No one's Point of View)

Behind a couple of tall lockers, Kukai Souma was looking at the pair kissing and hugging. He was deep in rage and regression. Regression of saving a girl that didn't have any feelings for him.

What would happen if he could change the past and let his fellow brothers rape Hinamori Amu? Would that make Souma Kukai a bad person?

TO BE CONTINUED!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Tell Me Or Break Up

2/9. Saturday,

Souma Kukai stepped into a bar at a deserted area in Tokyo. He was in an exceptional bad temper. Nothing could stop the thought of the picture of Amu and Tadase being together.

The bar's walls were painted like the colours of the night. He greeted the chubby Bar Man. "Hey. I want a glass of Beer"

The Bar Man grinned at Kukai spookily. "Boy, you look too young"

Kukai reached for his pocket to find his wallet. He took out a Five Hundred dollar cash bill. The Bar Man's face was glowing and he immediately headed for the beer filler. Kukai smiled.

"Thanks very much, Dude" The man patted Kukai's shoulders. "Drink till you die!"

"Very funny" Souma chuckled and drained his beer in a few large gulps. "More"

The Bar Man frowned slightly. "You seem troubled. Kids your age don't tend to drink"

Kukai faced down and sighed. "I'm not really troubled. I'm only not in a mood for anything but Beer"

The Chubby man nodded. "I understand. Wait a moment". He then walked away towards a store room of the Bar. He pointed at a girl roughly his age. "Boy, this is my daughter, Ai"

Ai was about Kukai's age but was with golden eyes exactly like Amu. She stroked his brown hair and smiled.

"Ai, I want you to take this Dude outside. He's in a bad mood. You guys could hook up, kiss and hug, I don't care. Just do whatever you can to make this guy pleased"

"Hey Ai" Kukai kissed her hand. Ai shrieked in glory. "Let's go" He turned to the Bar Man. "Thanks for doing all this for me. My name's Kukai. Kukai Souma"

The Bar Man waved them goodbye and continued with his daily business.

"Let's go Stickypicking!" Ai tugged at Kukai's shirt. The boy had no choice but to do it, since she was here to make him feel better.

As the pair entered the machine, they soon realized that it was already occupied. Souma Kukai took a closer look at the people inside. They were Amu and Tadase.

The fire under Kukai's chest was _blazing_. He took several deep breaths and charged at Tadase; who was doing Sticky picture poses.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Tadase screamed at Kukai. Amu and Ai were flustered.

"I hate you" Kukai muttered at Tadase as he stood up. "I hate you for _everything_ you did. I hate you for _everything_ you took away from me"

Amu glared daggers at Kukai, then at Ai, who was shaking. She sneered at Kukai. "Who's that Girlfriend you've got?"

Kukai kept his face real low. "She's not my Girlfriend" He looked at Ai and saw an offended expression on her face.

"Hm…?" Tadase snickered. "Why _do _you want Amu so badly?"

"Because…" Souma Kukai said coldly "I told her that I loved her before _you did"_

"It was nothing but a lie, Kukai" Amu's flame was fervent now. "Your love wasn't real. It was only Child-play. You don't mean it!"

Kukai was smoldering the words Amu just said to him. He took Ai by the waist roughly and left without another word.

"Ai…" Kukai bent down to the ground until their faces were parallel. "I'm sorry. You know I love you" He lied.

Ai was beaming like sunshine in the summer. "I have one request, Kukai"

Kukai was afraid of these girly requests. But he did nothing else except accepting it. "Okay"

"Kiss me"

Without hesitation, Kukai's lips were pressed against Ai's. He was then staring into her Bullion eyes. They didn't fit well like they did with Amu's seven years back. But he felt good enough.

"Thank you, Kukai. See you later!" Ai was bouncing as she left.

In another area of Tokyo, Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu were discussing matters. None of them looked happy.

"Why does he know you?" Tadase demanded.

Amu exhaled. She didn't want to tell anyone about that experience seven years ago. "I can't tell you"

Tadase bit his tongue and stared at her. "Are you telling me that you don't trust me?"

Amu shook her head. She didn't mean it this way. That experience was just too private to be shared. "I'm sorry, Tadase"

"Let's break up since this relationship is practically useless. You can't trust me. So what's the point?" Tadase said icily.

Amu's face was burning hot with tears. She shook her head violently and said only a little louder than a whisper. "Please. No"

"Goodbye, Amu. See you at school in Monday" Tadase patted her shoulders and dropped the Stickypics on the floor. He then walked away.

Hinamori sat on the ground at a Park and was half dazed. Kukai Souma, who was always walking around saw her and hurried towards her.

"Amu" Kukai kneeled down."Can you tell me what happened?"

Amu sobbed even harder and hugged him tight into her arms. "Tadase broke up with me…!"

Kukai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth real hard. "Why did that freaking bastard do that?"

The girl covered her face with her hands and cried into his shirt, making it soggy. "Because I wouldn't tell him about our experience seven years ago"

Kukai pulled her into him. She was beautiful. "Don't worry. You're mine now"

She smiled a little. "You're a part of me too"

He wiped the tears away from her face and whispered into her ears "Don't cry"

Amu stood up as the wind was blowing at her pink hair. She looked over at Kukai. "Kiss me"

This was the second time a girl told him to kiss her today. Quickly, he kissed her and it was truly amazing. The feeling felt the same as it did seven years back…

"Come to my house for a sleepover since you are my new Boyfriend" Amu giggled.

End of Chapter 2… Hope you liked it.

Yay for some of my readers since its Kukaimu!

Keep reviewing,

Vannie


	3. I Want You

It was the dead of night. They were in Amu's bed.

"I love you" Kukai breathed into her. His breath was cool and comfortable to touch. His shirtless body was strong and his muscular arms were wrapped around her. The girl reached for the boy's neck and started kissing it. The boy chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Their tongues joined together in their mouths. The moment was Paradise.

"I love you" Amu rubbed Kukai's chest softly with her palm for soothing as soon she let go of their mouths for air. She looked into her new boyfriend's eyes. They were brown and striking and even shining like those stars out there. "Your eyes are charming"

Kukai grinned. "I love your eyes as well. Actually," He exhaled. "I love every part of you"

Amu frowned. "That's impossible, Kukai. You're joking"

Kukai shook his head and stroked Amu's hair. "Why isn't it impossible?"

Amu faked a laugh. "You can't possibly love my flaws, Kukai"

Souma raised a brow. "At least it's possible. But I confess to you, Hinamori Amu, that I love every bit of you. Forever"

"Me too" She spoke. "You are beautiful"

"Tell me why"

"I love it when you would actually lunge at Tadase for the sake of me. I mean _us"_

"So you love my Violence?"Kukai closed his eyes. "I hate it. I can't control it"

"Goodnight, Kukai" Amu lifted the sheets.

"Goodnight kisses first" Kukai moaned and they had one quick peck.

(Tadase's Point of View)

I was not being smart. I wasn't being a boy if I did that to Amu. Losing her meant like losing the purpose of life itself. I looked at myself as dirty. Dirty with flaws and imperfectness. I believe that _no one_ out there is better than Hinamori Amu herself.

I wanted Amu back. But now, she must have another Boyfriend. I don't want to know who.

(Ai's Point of View)

I came home to see my father asking me about my date with Kukai. "How was it?" He said.

"Daddy, you're not going to believe it" I started bouncing up and down now.

"Ai, never really seen you so happy before…" He smirked at me. "Tell Daddy"

"Okay" I inhaled deeply. "Promise not to spill it out?"

He nodded in an irritated manner.

"Souma Kukai KISSED me!" I screamed at him. He just stared at me neutrally. "Huh? Isn't that supposed to mean something?" I held my waist.

My dad just smiled to himself. "It's natural, Ai. It's not like you've won a million dollars from your first kiss. It's just a kiss. Your mom and I had plenty when we were at school"

"Oh" I faced down. My father came up to me and pulled me into him. "I thought…. It was really special"

He patted my shoulders. "I understand. I also believe Souma Kukai is a good lad. Hook up with him or something, Ai"

I was going crimson. I stared at her father and grinned. He never talked about love with her before. "Thanks Daddy. But…." I thought about the memory of Kukai lunging at a blonde hair boy. They seemed to be fighting over one girl. He named her as Amu. He also said I wasn't his girlfriend. Of course I wasn't, but I want to be.

"But…?" Dad frowned.

"But I think Kukai loves someone else" My dad then put me into his arms. God, he was warm. "Someone called Hinamori Amu"

"Ai" He looks at me positively. "Life's a battlefield. You've got to fight for what you want. You can't give up, or your enemies would win"

I nodded. "Life is totally a battlefield. Hinamori Amu should totally stay away from Souma Kukai"

My father and I had a good laugh. I haven't seen him so joyful after his divorce with my mom. To say the truth, my life was better off without my mother. She betrayed my father. No, she betrayed me too. She had other boyfriends and they made her pregnant. After realizing the ugly truth, my dad immediately divorced with her.

"Ai…" My father took my forehead and kissed it quietly. "You're a very beautiful girl. Your eyes and hair are golden and brown, just like your mother. Oh well, she's gone now" He sighed.

"Please don't talk about that person" I gritted my teeth. I hate my mother. I knew it was wrong to, but you just want her away from you forever.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" His face was low and his eyes were almost shut. "Your mother left a deep footprint in my heart"

I faked a smile. "Even if she's still inside you, please don't talk about her when you're with me"

He held my shoulders. "Goodnight, Ai. Sleep tight. Daddy loves you"

I kissed his cheek and headed for my bedroom. Thoughts were already starting to waltz. "Watch out, Hinamori Amu. Kukai would be MINE" I screamed at the wall.

So…. What did you think?

Please review!!

Love you guys,

Vannie


	4. Goodbye

(Tadase's Point of View)

Every time I looked at Amu and Souma Kukai, I envied. There was a surge of fiery anger inside me. I couldn't control myself. Bringing Souma down in a fight would _not_ help me get Amu back. I couldn't do anything. Looking at Amu's joyful face was already my goal. I needed time. I needed to dissolve all my feelings and affection for her. This has to work. There _has_ to be someone better than her out there. But _is_ there?

(Kukai's Point of View)

With my hands on Amu's waist, I walked out of the school gates arrogantly. At least a dozen girls were jealous of Amu and screaming from my hotness. Rumors said I have an eight pack and it was definitely true. I just smirked at them.

"Kukai," Amu stopped walking as we reached her house. "See you tomorrow"

"No," I said disappointedly. "I'm coming in to your house with you. Your parents met me last time I had a sleepover here, right?" She nodded. "So, can I come in?"

"I wanted to make sure if my father's at home" She looked at me seriously and got out her keys to unlock the doors. "Kukai, this is luck." I gulped as I heard her push the door forward. Her family greeted her. That included her father. We stepped inside the house.

I saw the difficulty on Amu's face as she led me inside. She looked at her father uneasily and he eyed me eerily. "Who's this boy?"

"My boyfriend, dad" She confessed, to my surprise. Anyways, it was super obvious. "Kukai Souma. He saved me from being kidnapped seven years ago at that park, remember?"

"No. I don't" He said. I assume that was a lie. "Mr. Souma, are you treating Amu well? You'll be sorry if you aren't"

I faced down and swallowed. "Yes, Mr. Hinamori"

Mrs. Hinamori looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Souma Kukai, do you want to stay here for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Thank you" I replied politely. Amu smiled and kissed my cheek. Her father jumped slightly from shock. I chuckled.

"Well, Amu," Her mother held her waists and raised a brow. "Why not take Kukai to your bedroom once again?"

"Alright," She led me through the flight of stairs. "Come on, Kukai." I followed her stepped inside Hinamori Amu's bedroom once again. I smiled at the scent of the room, which was the scent of Lavender washing powder. I took a seat on her bed. "Your room smells nice"

"Thank you, Kukai" She sat on me. "Can I say something to you again?"

"What?"

"I love you," She kissed me hard on the lips. "I love you, Kukai. You are_ mine._"After a while, I let go of the kiss. God, the room was sweltering. I then took off my shirt, revealing my tremendous eight pack muscles.

"Wow…" Amu touched them. "They are _amazing"_

"How come you didn't see them last time I came? I swore I remembered you seeing me like this" I frowned.

"Oh, I just didn't, Kukai. But no matter if you have these eight pack muscles or not, you are still_ mine" _She sneered softly.

_Hers… I was hers…_

"Dinner's ready!" We both heard Mrs. Hinamori call for the family for dinner. Amu looked at me and nodded.

"Let's go," she said. We settled down on the table at the living room with an attractive chandelier right above our heads. This was modern life.

"So, Mr. Hinamori," I started the conversation. Her father looked up. "What's your job?"

"Photographer," He whispered so quietly that I could hardly hear him.

"Oh yeah, Kukai sama!" Ami shouted across the table. "Daddy only takes pictures of Birdies!"

I nodded in thought. "Do you have any photo albums you could show me? I really want to appreciate your photographs!"

"The pictures are private." Mr. Hinamori said grimly. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Bear with me, Kukai. My father is a bit weird sometimes." Amu sweat dropped.

"I'm not weird. I just think that you're life would be better without this young man in front of _me" _He glowered at me. I freaked.

"Sorry." I sighed and grabbed a piece of chicken which was in the middle of the table with my chopsticks. I then realized Mr. Hinamori was trying to stop me to do so by blocking me with his own chopsticks, and a chopstick conflict was about to begin. "Um… Mr. Hinamori?" I do not like this man. He ignored me. In the end, Mr. Hinamori won the so called "Chopstick fight" and got the piece of chicken. I left the house quickly after thanking Mrs. Hinamori for her delicious food.

"Wait!" Amu slammed the front door and came outside with me. "Why can't you stay a little longer?"

"Sorry," I looked at her. "Your father is a real trouble to me. I don't think I can face him anymore."

"I should be the one sorry, Kukai." She put her hands on my broad shoulders.

"I shouldn't even have talked to him." I faked a laugh. "See you tomorrow, Amu."

"Bye, Kukai!"

I walked away as Amu's presence was no where to be seen now. I wonder if our relationship was still that immortal, since Mr. Hinamori was already a first excuse for me to break up with Amu. _Did I just say "Break up with Amu?" I've got to be dreaming. Nothing could be worse than breaking up with her. Nothing…?_

I was on my way home when I saw Ai sitting down on the filthy floor. She turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey, Kukai,"

"Hi," I smiled back. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Because I've been waiting for someone," Ai sneered. "Someone special…" I looked confused.

I shrugged. "…Won't think it'll be me then. Anyways, see you later."

"_No, Kukai,"_ Ai pulled me down. "I_'_ve been expecting _you."_

Me? Why?

"Kukai…" Ai leaned close to me. "You said you loved me, didn't you?"

Yeah I did. I lied for the sake of keeping one friend. I did not want to hurt her by breaking her heart. But the trouble here is that I already got Amu. "Look, Ai, I…" She kissed me before I even managed to continue my sentence. That moment was _hell. _I mean, her mouth stank of rotten cheese. Ew! One more thing, I heard someone familiar call me.

"Kukai, is that you? My father said he's sorry for what he did!" I was certain that was Amu. She takes a closer look at me and realizes it. I broke away from Ai's kiss and looked at Amu apologetically. She only glared at me in distress. "Kukai, is that you?" She repeated.

"Yes." I admitted and watched Amu's emotion change more depressing. "Sorry."

"W—h—y?" She took a glance at Ai and cried even louder. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

"Sorry." I only repeated it again.

"WHO ARE YOU? I REMEMBER YOU!" Amu bellowed at Ai, who was acting innocent. "I REMEMBERED YOU FROM LAST TIME!" She turned to me and punched me in the stomach hardly. "You said she wasn't your girlfriend." Amu calmed down slightly.

"Oh well, that was before, Hinamori Amu. Where's your boyfriend? I mean that blonde freak." Ai smirked.

"He's coming to get you." Amu smiled in a cult way. "He's gonna beat you up."

(No one's Point of View)

Two girls were fighting for one boy. It was an intense battle that Ai was always looking forward to. As Amu went berserk, she placed a punch at Ai's breasts. Ai howled in agonizing pain. She was about to attack Amu's head when… a boy attacked her for Amu instead. It was Hotori Tadase.

"Tadase…?!" Amu was shocked. She really had psychic by saying that Tadase was going to come. Tadase beamed at her and laughed at the injured Ai. "It serves that little Bitch right."

Kukai was smoldering against Tadase. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Tadase shrugged. "If I didn't attack her, she's gonna attack Amu. You must take actions for yourself."

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Kukai bawled. "I _ALWAYS _HATED YOU. I WARN YOU TO GET AWAY FROM AMU!"

"I only did what was right for Amu." Tadase said frigidly. "Bye, Amu. See you at school." The boy left without another word. All that was left in the scene was the hurt Ai, Amu and Kukai.

"Sorry, Kukai," Amu said. "I really didn't expect this…"

Kukai exhaled and tears welled down his cheeks. "Me too. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Huh?

(Ai's Point of View)

I was in hospital since Amu and her blonde boyfriend attacked me. At first, I was frustrated, fuming and my breasts were totally sore. Now, I was feeling better. But the sad thing was that Kukai never visited. It's been days already.

Daddy sat right next to my bed. "Are you alright, Ai?" He whispered. I nodded slightly and sighed.

"It's sad how Kukai never visited." I rest on my father. "Daddy, do you think I'll ever find a guy better than him?"

"Totally," He grins. "Darling, I have something to give you."

I looked at him curiously. "Okay." Then he hands me a letter. I take it in my hands and open it. The words were written neatly even though the paper was scrap.

"A nurse gave it to me today. She said it was for you." He explains. I read the letter.

_Dear Ai,_

_How are you doing? I'm really sorry for what happened that night. Thanks for being such a good friend to me. I will never forget you. _

_But the main reason for me writing this letter is that I have to leave Tokyo. It's not exactly that I have to, but I want to. I wanted this because it hurts to end up watching you and Amu fight over the sake of myself. I would be leaving to Venice to study. It's in Italy, which is famous for its pizzas and pastas. Pretty cool, huh? Please come and visit me someday. You're always welcome._

_Your friend,_

_Kukai Souma._

_P.S. Ai, please don't show this letter to Amu. I beg you. _

_Question to think about: Would Amu and Kukai be together again? What will happen in the end?_

_Haha Haha. _

TO BE CONTINUED.

PLEASE REVIEW!

=)


End file.
